


Advanced Bluffing and Textile Removal

by IceSword46



Series: Collaborative Sexual Education [3]
Category: Community (TV)
Genre: 69 (Sex Position), Friends With Benefits, M/M, Strip Poker
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-26
Updated: 2020-09-26
Packaged: 2021-03-08 00:01:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,088
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26656303
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IceSword46/pseuds/IceSword46
Summary: #8. Strip Poker (We'll see what happens after...)Bonus:#6. 69
Relationships: Abed Nadir/Jeff Winger
Series: Collaborative Sexual Education [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1921210
Comments: 4
Kudos: 44





	Advanced Bluffing and Textile Removal

**Author's Note:**

> I don't own them, this isn't new information.
> 
> Would a FWB meet up maybe not have as much build up as a game of strip poker? Probably, but oh well.

Jeff knows that Abed hadn't _meant_ to start a shitstorm when he broke out a deck of cards to see if anyone wanted to play a quick game during their study break this afternoon, but he did. Because really, Abed had to assume Troy would suggest something like _Go Fish_ and had to know Jeff would shoot that down because "what are we? A group of eight-year-olds at an indoor recess?" Troy, to his credit, only let his voice pitch up a little bit as he yelled, "I can be a grown up and still think kid games are fun!" And that could have been the end of it had Annie not tried to have Troy's back by bringing up _Old Maid_ as another kids game that was still fun, because that set Britta off on a tirade about sexism and ageism during which she managed to insult Shirley on both counts.

So no cards got played and the rest of the study session was spent in an awkward tension with Troy pouting, Shirley fuming, Britta irritated, Annie guilty, and Abed quiet. Almost immediately after finishing the chapter they were working on Shirley muttered a "have a nice weekend" and hurried out with her arms wrapped around her overly large purse. Annie went to Troy's side to support-slash-commiserate with him and they walked out shortly after, Troy wrapping an arm around Annie's shoulder in solidarity. Britta stands next to Jeff rummaging through her bag, Jeff assumes (correctly) for a pack of cigarettes, which she makes a noise of triumph as she clutches them in her hand. "Well," she says as she hoists her bag over her shoulder, "that was a shitshow."

"You think?" Jeff replies. "Maybe you shouldn't have referred to Shirley as 'a woman past a certain age.'"

Britta scowls. "I was just acknowledging the stereotypes that the name of that game reinforces and how Shirley as a divorced mother should be extra offended."

Jeff rolls his eyes involuntarily. "We were all there, Britta. It doesn't sound any better this time around, either."

Britta rolls her eyes back at him. "Whatever. I'll buy her a brownie or something on Monday, it's fine." She leaves without further comment, which is when Jeff realizes Abed is still sitting at his seat, and has begun a game of Solitaire. Jeff scrolls the internet on his phone and half-watches Abed play. He loses and he frowns as he begins to collect the cards.

"You're still here," Abed says looking over at him, after having shuffled the cards.

Jeff shrugs. "I didn't feel like walking out with Britta when she was still riled up."

"I didn't expect that to play out the way it did," Abed tells him as he boxes the cards and puts them in his backpack. "Though, I suppose given the slight posturing you tend to do towards Troy I shouldn't be surprised."

"I don't posture towards Troy," Jeff retorts and Abed gives him a flat look. Jeff deflects. "You're the one who decided to let the group decide on a game rather than just suggest something that could get played in a round or two, like Poker."

"Poker has too many variations. We would've spent the whole break arguing about which one to play and I don't know if Annie would have known how to play, anyways," Abed tells him.

"You play?" Jeff asks and Abed nods.

"My dad taught me. I didn't like it as much as Blackjack but he stopped wanting to play that with me when he realized I kept counting cards." Jeff can't stop the slight raise of his brows, impressed. "We could play a couple rounds, if you want."

Jeff finally gets up from the table. "I think I'll pass. I've already spent more time in this room after a study session that I've ever wanted to."

He's stopped mid-turn from leaving by Abed saying, "we could go back to my dorm. Make it interesting."

Jeff turns back around. "And how would we make it interesting?"

Abed gives an almost mischievous smirk. "I've still got some booze. You lose you drink?" Jeff's halfway considering it at that but then Abed adds, "Or, you lose you strip?" and Jeff thinks _fuck it, why not?_

"Alright," Jeff answers. "I didn't have anything else planned tonight, anyways."

"Cool. Cool, cool, cool," Abed replies. He stands up and the two of them leave the library. They're quiet as they make the trek to Abed's dorm and Jeff is surprised to feel a slight heady charge at how his night will probably end now. This _thing_ he has with Abed is bordering on becoming a weekly occurrence if it keeps up at the rate it's going and so far it's gone smoothly. They don't exchange any illicit touches (bathroom and car hand jobs and not withstanding) or stolen kisses around campus and if they talk a little more at lunch or during study breaks it isn't laced with flirtation or innuendo.

"So," Jeff asks once they get to Abed's dorm and the door is shut and locked, "what are we playing? Five card? Seven card?"

"Five card seems simpler for our purposes," Abed responds as he properly sets his back on his desk. Jeff drops his own bag by the door. Abed takes the cards from his bag and moves his desk chair over to the table by his sofa. Jeff trails after him and sits down on the couch across from him. "Drink or strip?"

Jeff almost suggests both but thinks better of it. "Strip. I will still have to drive home later." Abed nods and begins to shuffle the deck. "I wouldn't say no to a shot to start things off, though." Abed smiles in agreement and gets up to reach beneath his bed until he stands up with a bottle of bourbon in his hand. He returns to his chair to pour the drinks after grabbing two shot glasses from a drawer of his desk.

"To your loss," Jeff says with a raise of his glass.

"Cocky," Abed replies.

"Abed, I was a lawyer," Jeff tells him. "Many Friday nights consisted of poker and drinks."

"Okay," Abed replies again. "To your loss," he then says, with a smirk.

 _Well, huh,_ Jeff thinks. But he just raises his eyebrows, clinks his glass to Abed's, and tosses back the shot. Abed deals the first hand.

So here's the thing. Jeff wasn't bluffing when he bragged about playing poker with his old coworkers. They played a lot and Jeff was easily the best out of all of them. It's just that Abed is _just as good as Jeff is._ Jeff fully expected to have Abed out of his clothes pretty quickly and hopefully get either Abed's hand or mouth wrapped around him without even having to take his pants off. That's... not what's happening so far.

Abed is good. His tendency to have a flat affect means that Jeff has yet to find a tell for when Abed is bluffing and Jeff is doing his best not to second guess his own hands but that's resulted in him losing two hands that he may have otherwise won. His only consolation is that he's pretty sure Abed can't tell when he's bluffing either because he folded last round letting Jeff win with just a high card of a Jack. They're both barefoot and that's after treating each individual sock and shoe as its own hand and Jeff has lost his button-down while Abed still has his cardigan on. Neither of them have won more than two hands in a row.

Abed watches Jeff intently, eyes squinted slightly, and tongue just poking out from the side of his mouth. Jeff lifts his chin with false pride and tries to act like he's got a better hand than a pair of nine's and queens. It doesn't work. Abed has a straight and he leans back in his chair in satisfaction. Jeff tries to make a show of pulling off his shirt, just slightly slower than necessary, in the hopes that maybe it'll distract Abed for a hand or two so he can even out the score again. Abed's eyes flicker to Jeff's chest for a moment or two before returning to the deck.

"How do you think you're doing so far?" Abed asks, frustratingly casual, as he shuffles the deck with ease. (Jeff may have lost a hand because he got distracted watching Abed's hands and didn't realize that he didn't have the full house he thought he did).

"I wanted to give you the chance to see at least some skin before I win the next... four hands? Does it need to be?" Jeff replies with more confidence than he feels. He could go for another shot of bourbon after all but he feels like if he asked for one it would be a sign of weakness.

Abed hums before saying, "we'll see." Jeff makes a low noise of frustration. The sudden confidence Abed's got going on is throwing Jeff off (but it's also kind of _attractive?)_

Jeff, thankfully, does win the next hand with an actual full house and Abed tugs off his cardigan. "You were saying?" Jeff asks and Abed huffs. They rotate who loses the next two hands. When Jeff takes off his belt Abed doesn't say anything but gives a "you were saying?" look back at Jeff, which he finds is some complicated mix of both infuriating and enthralling. Abed finally loses his shirt next and the room has shrunk down to this small section of chair, table, and couch.

They both go quiet during the next hand, intently watching the cards as Abed turns them over. Jeff has three of a kind, which isn't the strongest of hands but it's three kings so there's a chance he could still win. Abed flips over his hand to reveal a flush. Abed grins, proud of himself. Jeff stands and tugs down his pants. Abed's eyes track the movement down the length of his legs and Jeff can't help feel a little smug. He sits back down and for good measure casually spreads his thighs, you know, to get more comfortable. Abed swallows. "Well what happens now?" Jeff asks, propping his arms along the back of the couch because he might as well distract with everything he's got at this point.

Abed's confidence finally seems to waver so Jeff's admittedly shameless display may have worked. "Winner's choice?" he suggests, with less assuredness than most of the other comments he'd made during the game.

"I can work with that," Jeff accepts, and the game continues. Jeff wins the next hand and the air is charged as Abed shimmies out of his jeans. Abed spreads his own legs, whether subconsciously or in retaliation Jeff isn't sure, but he can appreciate the view nonetheless. They're both in their underwear and Jeff really would be happy to just skip this last hand so he could finally get to this build up they've been working towards but he's not going to give up now.

Abed deals. At the last card Jeff has two pair, seven's and nine's. He's rooting for a full house that never comes. But then Abed flips over his own hand and Jeff realizes it's because Abed his _own_ pair of seven's and nine's. _And_ they both have a king kicker.

"Huh," Abed says at the same time Jeff goes, "well, shit."

"So it's a tie?" Abed asks, looking genuinely perplexed."

"I guess?" Jeff answers, equally thrown. They look at each other for a beat. They both sort of shrug and lean forward, lips pressing against each other. It's an awkward position and within a few moments Jeff is pulling away to ask, "bed?" Abed nods. Jeff comes from around the table and kisses Abed again, guiding him backwards towards the bed by his hips. They maneuver their way to lying down. Abed's hands slide down Jeff's back and beneath his trunks and he gives a squeeze before sliding them off. Jeff returns the favor in kind and with that they're both naked.

"So who chooses if we don't have a winner?" Abed manages to ask as Jeff starts to stroke him. Abed arches into Jeff's touch as he speaks.

"What would you have chosen if you won?" Jeff asks and Abed stutters out "a blow job." Jeff grins. "Me too. And since we both won, might as well do it at the same time." It takes a minute for Abed to understand what Jeff is implying but then he's getting up off the bed so that he can reposition himself opposite Jeff. Really, Jeff could go for a good fuck, but he isn't quite up for that on a bunk bed. He also figures it'd be appropriate to give Abed a little more of a heads-up if that were going to be an option for how the night would go.

Abed gets his mouth around Jeff and Jeff stops thinking about anything else. His hips give an involuntary thrust which Abed manages without difficulty. He wraps a hand around Abed's base to steady him as he begins to move his lips along Abed's length. It's quiet, apart from the unsteady breathing through their noses and the involuntary groans or pants they make when they need to give their mouths a break and just use their hands.

They can't quite find a consistent matching pace but Jeff is already pretty worked up so he's not too bothered by it and Abed isn't complaining, based on the the soft moans he sometimes makes. Jeff keeps a semi-steady roll of his hips at a speed that Abed can handle. Abed rocks with slightly slower speed, but he's able to keep himself a little steadier. Jeff has one hand wrapped around Abed's thigh to keep himself stable and the other grabbing his ass. He pushes with the hand on Abed's backside to encourage a faster speed and Abed adjusts accordingly. His hips snap a little more roughly and Jeff does his best to relax his throat to accommodate.

Jeff feels Abed's hand that had been resting on his lower back slide down his ass, then between, and _oh_. Abed's fingers just graze him but it's enough for him to let out a deep moan and rock into the sensation. Abed keeps his fingers there a bit longer, a feather-light touch, terribly teasing but also just the level of stimulation he's happy to experience right now. Now that he knows that's potentially fair game, though, he's going to take advantage of it. He slides his own fingers across Abed's skin and is rewarded with a noise of pleasure and Abed pushing into his hand. He doesn't go any farther, equally teasing, but Abed seems to enjoy it as he gets a little more deliberate about weight shifting back against Jeff's hand rather than into Jeff's mouth.

Pretty soon, though, the combined sensations of Abed's mouth and fingers has Jeff pulling away to stammer out an, "I'm -- I'm." Abed just quickens his pace, head bobbing rapidly. "Abed, fuck, Abed, I'm gonna--," Jeff warns again but Abed keeps going and then Jeff is spilling into Abed's mouth with a couple spasms of his hips. Jeff manages to prop himself up on a forearm to watch as Abed takes a moment and then swallows. Abed makes a face of uncertainty before his expression goes focused again and he leans forward to take Jeff in his mouth again. Jeff lets out a broken sound as Abed gives another firm suck to overly sensitive skin to get any remaining mess. He grins at Jeff after pulling away again.

Jeff takes a moment to collect himself, breathing heavily and deeply. "You okay?" he hears Abed ask. He nods and lets out a breathy chuckle. After one more deep breath he goes back to finish what he started. He gives Abed's backside a push with one hand again to help get back to that earlier pace. Abed finds it quickly and after a couple more minutes at that speed Jeff hears a frantic "I--, I'm--," and then Abed lets out a loud groan as his hips rise up off the bed. Jeff keeps himself steady as Abed presses a little more insistently forward during his orgasm. Jeff swallows, goes down on Abed one more time just to relish in the whimpering cry he makes, and then falls back on his elbows.

They both rest there for a bit. "Holy shit," Abed eventually says to break the silence. "That was, that was a lot."

Jeff looks over at Abed, whos hair is damp with sweat and his pupils blown. "A good a lot?" Abed lets out a laugh and nods. He shifts forward so that his feet are off the bed and he starts to pull on his briefs. He suddenly stops, apparently deciding better of it, instead grabbing a pair of pajama pants from the bottom drawer of his dresser and pulls those on instead. Jeff pulls on his own underwear and stands up, arching his back in a stretch. He pads over to collect his clothes and starts to get dressed.

Abed stands up and picks up his own clothes, tossing them in the hamper in the corner of his room. He walks back to his dresser and pulls on a different shirt. "I'm kind of glad it was a tie."

"You're a good poker player," Jeff admits as he tugs on his shoes.

"I warned you," Abed says and Jeff chuckles. "I'm also kind of glad you did that _thing_ with your hand," Abed says, a little more hesitantly.

"Oh yeah?" Jeff asks and Abed nods.

I knew I wanted to try it on you but I didn't know if I'd like it myself."

"Did you?" 

"Yes."

"Gotta start somewhere," Jeff tells him. "Just as a future heads up, _that_ may be a little hard to do on that bed," Jeff adds with a nod towards the offending piece of furniture. (Not that he's making any assumptions or anything). Abed makes a noise of agreement. 

"Probably. Do you want a bottle of water before you go?" Abed asks, motioning towards his mini fridge.

"Sure." Jeff takes the offered bottle, opens it, and takes a swig before capping it again. "I'll see you Monday?"

"Sounds good," Abed says with a smile. Jeff picks up his bag and heads out of the dorm, taking another drink of water as he goes.

**Author's Note:**

> Listen. I know bluffing doesn't exactly work with strip poker since they're not playing for a pot but I'm attributing it more to them both being a little prideful and folding rather than admitting they'll lose a hand. It's more fun that way.
> 
> Feedback is always appreciated!


End file.
